


Burnt Cookies

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: While Graham and Ryan prepare a meal in their flat, Yaz and the Doctor are tasked with baking dessert in the TARDIS.#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authenticsleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticsleeping/gifts).



> This can be read on its own, or as a sort of sequel to my Confected Chaos drabble (also for 12 Days of Thasmin).

Graham had been careful this time, moved all the furniture in his front room to the sides before allowing the Doc to park the TARDIS inside. She didn’t see why he’d want to walk over from Park Hill when he could just ride with them, but he reminded her and she gave her signature scronch and humored him. 

Graham and Ryan were cooking dinner together and the Doctor had suggested Yaz and her make dessert. Yaz was cautiously excited to bake with the Doctor. Knowing how things had gone last time, she was going to make sure the Doctor wore an apron this time. 

“I was thinking–,” the Doctor leaned in conspiratorially, “ginger cookies.” She spread her fingers like stars framing her big reveal. 

“Or,” Yaz said slowly, “chocolate?” 

“Or,” the Doctor said, matching her tone, “both.” 

“Both,” Yaz said, considering. 

“Both is good.” 

So they donned their aprons– Yaz’s a deep red and the Doctor’s with a rainbow blazed across her chest, as per usual. Even though the Doctor could have tied her own apron, she asked Yaz for help. Yaz knew this, but she found herself smiling and walking over to her. 

“Can you, um…” Yaz thought the Doctor was going to turn around, but apparently she needed a reminder. 

“Oh! Sorry,” she quickly turned to face away from Yaz, just in time to hide the pink in her cheeks. 

Or so she thought. 

Yaz reached to grab the two long strings, pulling them back until the apron was fitted around the Doctor’s waist. She relaxed the strings a bit before tying a bow, knowing the Doctor preferred loose-fitting clothes and expecting the apron would be no different. 

“You can turn around now,” Yaz said, taking a step back. Was she imagining it or did the Doctor look a tiny bit disappointed? 

“Right,” the Doctor clapped her hands together and looked to the side. “We need…” the Doctor began rummaging through cupboards. “Cinnamon, black pepper, brown sugar, cloves, salt…” she grabbed so many ingredients, Yaz concluded the cupboards must be bigger on the inside. Yaz leaned against the fridge and watched her with a sort of amused fascination as she began telling her the story behind the molasses she’d just taken out. “Grandma’s molasses! Not my grandmother. Someone’s grandmother. Probably….” Yaz was quite sure she’d never tire of her rambling. 

Yaz was skeptical as she began mixing ingredients, the Doctor throwing dashes of this and that into the bowl. “Are you sure that will go with this?” 

“No, not really,” the Doctor admitted, but continued to add the ingredients just as Yaz continued to mix them. Yaz was actually quite impressed at the Doctor’s dedication, grating fresh ginger to use in the cookies. 

The Doctor brushed her hair out of her face as she and Yaz looked at their finished dough. “Now, we chill it.” 

“How long will that take?” Yaz asked, worried they wouldn’t be done in time to serve with the boys’ dinner. 

“Wrong question, Yaz,” the Doctor said, wrapping the dough and heading for the console room. Yaz followed suit, the Doctor tossing the dough to her when they reached the console. Yaz tucked it under one arm and gripped the console when they took off. 

The two snuck into Graham’s kitchen and put the dough in the fridge, then ran straight back to the TARDIS without a word. Quick hop back to the future and they ran to grab the chilled dough, the boys giving them an odd look since they hadn’t seen them put the dough in the fridge in the first place. 

Yaz smiled to herself, feeling like this was an adventure all to their own. A sort of secret just for the two of them. The two got to work rolling the dough into cookie-sized balls and covering them in a layer of granulated sugar. This time, they only had to chill for twenty minutes, so they put them into the TARDIS fridge before baking them. 

Yaz put some tea on and laughed along with the Doctor as they talked about everything and nothing. “You’ve got some flour,” Yaz touched her own cheek to show the Doctor where she could find the mess on her own. The Doctor brushed at her face, on the wrong cheek. “No, the other one.” But the Doctor brushed at her face with a hand that, apparently, had flour on it as well. Yaz laughed as the Doctor only made it worse. She stood and leaned across the table to brush the flour away herself. 

It was moments like this when Yaz wondered if she was reading too much into things. The way the Doctor leaned into her touch, how her lips parted slowly, eyes flicking down before returning to hold her own gaze. So many moments where Yaz wanted to close the distance between them, however far. Only this time, they were so close that Yaz found herself glancing at the Doctor’s lips. 

Again. 

“Were you eating sugar again?” Yaz asked, noticing she had some on her lips. Not powdered sugar, not this time, but dark brown sugar sparkling like crystals. The Doctor nodded slowly, almost sheepishly, hesitating a moment before responding. 

“Can you get it for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, they burned the cookies.


End file.
